I'm Sorry
by Achica Kusanagi
Summary: Hiei's died(oh yes so sad) he comes to Kurama in the middle of the night to apologize. HxK (my summaries suck....)


**Kirune: Disclaimer: Do you HONESTLY think SHE owns YYH??If she did..WHY WOULD SHE BE WRITING INSTEAD OF MAKING IT AN EPISODE!  
Kizna:[ushers Kirune from under the spotlight]Sorry,nya!He's been alittle moody since Achica started school again.  
Kirune:[from behind some curtain]SHE MADE ME DO HER MATH!**

**I'm Sorry**  
  
Hiei sat on the side of Kurama's bed and push some of his hair from his face.  
The fox was sound asleep,every moment or so muttering something in his sleep.Hiei's mouth turn in a half smile as Kurama muttered his name.  
'Whats wrong with me?Why am I such an idiot?'the jaganshi thought,cursing himself.'It was all my fault that this had to happen..if only I hadn't been so careless'  
Hiei's eyes filled with tears as Kurama turned over on his side,facing away from him.".I'm so,so sorry..."  
The tears escape Hiei's eyes,landing on the sheets.He quickly wiped them away before they fell again."I should've known...that this was going to happen..."  
He blinked a few times to clear his senses.  
Hiei glanced at the alarm clock on Kurama's nightstand.His time was nearly up.He looked back at his fox as a single teargem,a blood red teargem fell from his eye.  
"I...I'm sorry...I wish I hadn't have risked it all..just for that one thing.The damned blood red gem that reminds me of my tears now...its all my fault.It wasn't worth it..."He whispered,trying to make ammends.Kurama sighed and nuzzled his face against a pillow,still lost in his dreams.Hiei's eye drifted toward the clock again as he began to relive some of his happier moments.  
**----memory-----**  
  
Kurama was leaned on the railing of his balcony,staring up at the sky."There's Gemini...now where's Orion?"  
"What the hell are you doing,fox?And who's 'Orion'?"Hiei asked as he emerged from the shadows.Kurama turned and smiled at Hiei.  
"Naming constellations.There's nothing better to do.."  
The jaganshi crossed the length of the balcony to stand beside the fox,mimicking his position.The both stood quiet,each lost in their own little world.  
"I love the stars.."  
Hiei glanced at Kurama,one eyebrow arched.Kurama must've felt his stare and turned to smile warmly."There just so pretty...like diamonds.."  
"Hn.Thats your Youko side talking."Hiei said quickly.The red head chuckled before staring up at the skies again.Hiei glanced side ways at the taller one and smiled faintly.  
  
**---end memory---**  
  
"If I could take it all back I would...but its impossible now.I can't change what I did.And I'm sorry about everything.I know now,if I didn't before...your the most precious thing I had..."  
Hiei wiped some more blood gems away as he thought about what the fox was going to do when he woke and I'm not there anymore.  
"I'm scared your going to hate me.Please..please don't.Unless the gods think I haven't suffered my fate enough."Hiei muttered.  
The jaganshi stood,wincing at the creaking noise the bed made and pulled the material of his black yukata he had recieved.He frowned and crossed his arms.  
"Its..time to go.."  
He glanced behind him to see Botan standing behind him,her face saddened as she gripped her oar tightly.  
"I know" He snapped,wiping tears away before lookings around at her.He turned to face Kurama again.He bent down and kissed him lightly,some tears falling on his sleeping face.Kruama sighed and turned over,muttering his name once more.Hiei turned back to Botan and nodded his head.She mounted her oar and beckoned for him to sit behind her.Hiei reluctantly did so and found himself suddenly floating above the clouds,near the stars his fox loved so much.As Kurama's house grew farther away from view,he shook his head and gripped the oar tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry.  
That I had to die..."  
  
**_O W A R I_**  
  
**Achica:Yep..so...depressing...Oh..it is my belief that Hiei cries tear gems like Yukina(I do belive their black)but since another one of my beliefs is you cry blood when you die,he cried a red tear gem.Oh...did I mention Hiei OOC??[nervous laugh] Um..R and R onegai![ignores Kirune's angered complaints]**


End file.
